Rooftop Hangout
by PirateIggyJones
Summary: Sometimes best friends do silly stuff together after school.
1. Chapter 1

**Hope you had a rocking New Years and Christmas! *This has been slightly editted***

* * *

><p>"Dude, it's amazing to see the world like this."<p>

"Yeah, and even though its just the school grounds, I cant deny that its rather goregous."

Alfred munched on his hamburger while his best friend, Arthur, ate the fries. They were up on the rooftop, their usual after school hangout, and the sun was setting in front of them.

"So did you understand Mr. Rome's lecture today?" Alfred walked over to his backpack and pulled out his notebook, "I think I might have drifted off to sleep. I couldnt tell because it felt like a long blink, but anyway I didnt understand any of it even when I was awake."

"There was nothing to understand. He started off by talking about the Roman Empire, but then he took off talking about women and sex. Then he wouldnt shup up about his grandson, Feliciano, much to Lovino's dismay. My, that boy was awfully jealous." Arthur joined Alfred and sat down. Being by the edge of the roof proved to be scary for him sometimes without Alfred standing there to catch him if his clumsiness kicked in and he falls.

"Really? Oh...He doesnt talk about Lovino a lot, does he?"

"No, but Lovino's slack of attention from his grandfather is made up for all the attention Antonio gives him...and Francis," Arthur shuttered at the name.

"Francis, huh? I'm guessing you like him, right? You guys do happen to argue a lot and thats a sign~" Alfred noticed Arthur's action and couldnt help but tease him.

"Why in bloody hell would I like him? Of all the people in the world? Besides if I liked anybody, you would be the first to know, so you wouldnt have to guess."

"Aww, I'm touched Artie," Alfred nugded Arthur's shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah. Hey Alfred? Did you pay attention to Mr. Roderich's lecture?"

"What?" Alfred got closer Arthur's face, his blue eyes sparkling, "The great Arthur Kirkland, who _always _pays attention and _always _tells me to pay attention didnt get the notes for Mr. Roderich's lecture. I'm shocked at you, Mr. Kirkland. Shame on you."

"Sod off and give me the notes," Arthur shooed Alfred from his face.

"Here, dude," Alfred laughed as he handed Arthur his notebook.

"By Jove, you english is appaling," Arthur stared with mild digust at Alfred's notes.

"Whatever, Artie. My english is perfectly fine. It you that needs to fix up your english. I mean you have the silliest way of saying things like "sod off" "posh" "knickers"...well, I actually like that one. Dont get your knickers in a twist, Arthur."

"Just shut up," Arthur stiffled back a laugh as he rewrote (and decifered) Alfred's notes.

"So, Arthur?"

"Yes?" Arthur answered without looking up.

"Do you think anyone is gonna come and unlock the door so we can get off the roof? Do they know we're up here?"

"I dont know. As usual, you forgot to put the brick in front of the door, and I'm sure Mr. Germania is tired of coming to unlock it. Poor man."

"Yeah...wait a minute, you said usual. That means I have done this repeatedly. You're the smart one! Why do you always get stuck with me?"

"Because I'm you best friend, you bloody git, and...best friends do stupid stuff together like getting stuck on the school roof, no matter how smart one of them is," Arthur smiled at Alfred.

Alfred smiled back at Arthur as he unzipped his lunch box.

"Well at least we have a great view, its warm this time of year, and we brought food this time. Want a hamburger?" Alfred pulled out a third hamburger.

"Ugh, for the Queen and Britannia's sake, no thank you, but..." Arthur's voice trailed.

"What?" Alfred asked with his mouth full.

"I'd like a coke, please."

"Sure thing, Art."

* * *

><p>Mr. Germania sat on the steps next to the roof door. He knew two certain english speaking nations would be up there stuck again for the third time that week (the fifteen time that month and it was only May 10th), so he brought his key.<p>

"I think its time to just give them a copy of the key...each," he mumbled.


	2. Chapter 2

Again, I dont own APH

* * *

><p>After sitting for a while by the rooftop door, Mr. Germania finally opened it.<p>

"Mr. Germania, I am so sorry you had to come out here again," Arthur quickly grabbed his things.

"Boys, why dont you see me in my office, please."

Green met blue in a questionable way. They had never been to Mr. Germania's office before, and on the way there, a shadow hung over them.

"All right, I have one question. Why the roof? The cafe is a popular place where the student socialize as well."

"Yeah, but mainly couples hang out there. I mean, who wants to see Francis making out with his date of the week?" Alfred answered. Mr. Germania gave an understanding nod.

"True, and the roof is private. We can sit and talk to each other without anyone butting in," Arthur added.

"So...you mentioned that the cafe is basically a couple's place, right?" Mr. Germania asked.

"Yeah, basically. We tried to hang out there once, but the atmosphere is so lovey-dovey," Arthur turned quickly to Alfred.

"You actually read the cafe's atmosphere?" Mr. Germania's eyes widened with Arthur's question.

"No, I felt something. Besides there is no bookstore in the cafe. Everybody knows that," Alfred answered.

Arthur shook his head. Mr. Germania thought to himself that he should never get his hopes up that high again.

"...hm...interesting...," Mr. Germania was at a loss for words, "you two arent dating?"

"No, we were paraticly raised as brothers," Arthur answered.

"Yeah dude thats wierd."

"Hm...Arthur, may I speak with you in private, please?"

Arthur's stomach exploded with butterflies as Alfred walked out the room. Alfred made sure to sit right next to the door to hear every word being said.

"Why are you friends with him? You are very smart and intelligent," Mr. Germania asked.

"Well, as I said before, we were raised very closely like brothers. And although he burst into my house, eats all my food, insults it later and makes fun of my eyebrows, he's my best friend," Mr. Germania nodded at Arthur's sincere answer.

"Hm...okay..."

"May I ask why do you ask, sir?"

"Well, I was just being nosy. As you know I am the psycology professor here and I like to ask about the relationships of the students. It helps me understand my own friendship I have with Mr. Rome."

"Mr. Rome is your friend?" Arthur (and Alfred) were in disbeilief.

"Yes, I know. He is the biggest pain, but I wouldnt trade him. Best friends are always those who make you wonder."

Arthur smiled.

"Here. Its a copy of the rooftop key," Mr. Germania handed it to Arthur, "I have peace of mind that you two arent furiously making out up there like the last two students I caught."

"Oh? who were they?" Alfred's head poked into the door.

"Francis and -"

"NEVERMIND, WE DONT WANT TO KNOW!" Arthur and Alfred answered together in fear.

"Heh," Mr. Germania chuckled, "Dont lose that key and enjoy your hideout. I wont tell anyone. Now if you excuse me, I need to visit that cafe."

"Thanks, Mr. Germania!"

"Thank you, sir."

Alfred and Arthur stood there until Mr. Germania turned the corner.

"To think, we have the key to the roof. We wont get stuck anymore," Alfred cheered.

"Yeah, but to think that Francis was caught making out with someone up there is quite disturbing."

"Yeah, I may need to buy more hamburgers the next time we go up there to block that out."

The pair began walking to their dorms peacefully, until they saw Francis with his next victim, Matthew Williams.

"Uh, isnt that your brother, Alfred?"

"Yes, just keep walking. I'll talk to him later. Poor little brother," Alfred shook his head.

* * *

><p><strong>I love these two and I hope to focus and write more about them as being simply friends because they remind me of me and my friend, who I call "Onee-chan" or big sister, even though she's younger than me. (I'm younger in mind because I can be very naive) XD<strong>

**Thank you very much for reading!**

**Enjoy!  
><strong>


End file.
